A Love So Strong
by jadestone45
Summary: This...is the story my friend forced me to write...With Sasori...and my character...So no one has to read it...really...


A Love So Strong

I'm going to make Sasori's life so miserable

Ai sat outside, under the tree that they had always met at. Clouds were forming up above, making the normally sunny afternoon, dreary. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and into her face. The tears had finally dried, leaving still-salty trails on her cheeks. Her fingers picked at the delicate petals of a purple flower. She whispered quietly under her breath.

"I did the right thing…I didn't…I did…I didn't…I did…" The last petal fell gently to the ground. Ai let her breath out slowly, trying to release all the troubles from her body. She felt so tired that she could collapse, but guilt kept her mind racing. She let her back fall with a thump against the tree trunk.

Her heart ached with a terrible pain. This pain…was heartbreak. She and him were so happy together. And then…it all fell apart. She had broken up with him and sent both of them in a downward spiral.

Practically everyone had guilt tripped her, and she was completely fed up with it. She felt terrible because she knew that everything they had said about her was true.

"Ai was a self-centered jerk. She led him on and hurt him terribly. She doesn't think about the feelings that he does have, acting as if he were still an emotionless puppet. If anyone was emotionless, it was her, not even having second-thoughts. Not even giving him a second chance."

Maybe some of this stuff wasn't true, but Ai had been hearing it so much, she was starting to believe that it was true. She had been cruel to him, she had been insensitive. Yet, he still loved her. He still cared about, and that's what hurts her the most.

The clouds began to grow darker, and several droplets of water began to fall to the ground. Animals went into their dens; people went back into their houses. But, Ai stayed out in the rain. Hardly any water could get through the dense, drooping leaves of the willow.

"At least no one will find me here…" Ai said sadly.

Suddenly, footsteps came from the direction of the Akatsuki base. Ai looked up to see the normal Akatsuki robe heading towards the tree. The special hat was on so she couldn't see exactly who it was. They went around to the other side of the tree, sitting down quietly under the trunk.

Ai saw them take the hat off and set it down beside them. She pulled her knees up to her chest to ensure that they might not see her. They put their head back against the trunk.

"…God, why won't the pain stop…?" They fell forward, covering their face with their hands. Their body shook, and Ai could hear the sound of quiet sobbing. She looked around to see a few strands of red hair, and she immediately knew who it was.

Ai stood up, and the boy looked up at her. She slowly shuffled over to him, sinking down to the ground beside him. His hazel eyes watched her, tears still 

noticeable on his face. They sat silently for a few seconds before Ai leaned over against him.

He didn't know what to do for a moment, before he slowly wrapped his arm around her. For a minute or two, they both sat in silence. The boy watched Ai out of the corner of his eye, and she sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

The boy thought that nothing was going to happen, so he started to pull his arm away slowly. Tears began to spill over the edge of her eyes and she turned and buried her face into the warm cloth against his chest.

He seemed shocked, pulling her into a gentle hug. Her body shook uncontrollably as she cried her eyes out. He tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear. She needed his familiar scent of apple-blossom and cinnamon to calm her down. He gently rubbed her back as her sobbing became quiet hiccupping.

"Ai…what's wrong…?"

"I'm so sorry, Sasori…it hurts…it hurts so much…and I can't take it…I'm a terrible monster…and I need you so badly…I can't live without you…"

There was silence for a few minutes, before Ai felt Sasori's hand push her hair back gently. He rested his hand on her cheek for a few moments before he tilted her head up so that she would face him. Her face turned a light pink color, as his soft lips touched hers.

Ai immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasori's hands slowly found their way down to her waist and pulled her to him lightly. He picked her up lightly and turned so that he had her against the tree trunk.

When they both started to run out of air, Sasori started to unbutton Ai's Akatsuki robe. He gently kissed the side of her neck, making her whisper his name quietly. When he had successfully unbuttoned her Akatsuki robe he slid it off her shoulders and began to nip at her collarbone.

Ai moaned as Sasori left a not-so-small mark on her skin. His lips found hers again, kissing her much more passionately than before. He nibbled and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ai didn't allow it, and he smirked against her lips, causing her to shiver.

Sasori's hands found the edge of her shirt and began to crawl under it. When he got to the edge of her bra, he asked her for entrance one last time. When Ai didn't oblige, he wrapped his arms around her back and unhooked the bra strap. She gasped, allowing him entrance. Sasori re-did the clasp, feeling her body tense up.

His tongue roamed her familiar mouth for a few moments. As he gently rubbed the roof of her mouth, he pulled Ai's hands away from around his neck. Sasori set her hands down in her lap, not letting go, and pulled away. She involuntarily leaned forward slightly, not wanting the kiss to end.

"…I forgive you…" Sasori said, causing Ai's eyes to tear up. She leaned forward, resting her head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. When she had calmed down a bit, she looked back up into his hazel eyes.

"Thank you…" She whispered quietly, before they leaned in for another passionate kiss.

(And if you get any ideas, I'm going to hurt you.)


End file.
